The Four Swords of Sacrifice
by FlockofangelsfromMIDDLEEARTH
Summary: Alice human sacrifice with the five Links. Zelda is the dream, Red is red, Blue is blue, Green is green, Vio and Shadow are : Character Death(Duh) Rated M for massive bloodshed
1. Prologue: The Dream

**Summary: Alice human sacrifice with the five Links. Zelda is the dream, Red is red, Blue is blue, Green is green, Vio and Shadow are : Character Death(Duh)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the song Alice human sacrifice. **

**Warning: The english lyrics ARE NOT accurate.**

_**.:{Romanji}:.**_

_**"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai,**_

_**sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita.**_

_**Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da.**_

_**Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou.**_

_**chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita.**_

_**Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."**_

_**.:{English}:.**_

_**"There once was a little dream."**_

_**"No one knows who dreamt it. It really was such a small dream."**_

_**"This made the little dream think... 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?"**_

_**"The little dream thought and thought... And at last had an idea!"**_

_**"I will make people come to me...and they will make my world."**_

* * *

Prologue: The dream

Zelda sighed. She was shrinking. She didn't know which race or person made her. And a shrinking dream was never a good thing.

"How can I make the people come to me? I don't want to disappear." Zelda asked herself. What had the other dreams done? Zelda wandered her slowly shrinking castle, thinking. Ganondorf wandered through children's minds and created nightmares. The the princess of the Zora gave the people happy dreams of swimming and breathing underwater. The other so called "sages" gave good dreams of their homes to the people of Hyrule and beyond. But Zelda was sure no one would want to dream about wandering a castle alone. That was not a good dream.

"If only they could create their own dreams!" Yelled Zelda. Her voice echoed down the long hall. Her eyes widened. They could. Her mouth spread into a huge grin, her castle began to enlarge.

"The chosen dreamers can be called the Alice." She told herself as she walked through her castle. She waved her hand at the wall and a tapestry appeared. It had her symbol on it, as well as a red spade, a blue diamond, a green clover and a yellow heart. She realeted this several times before she exited the tall castle.

"They can create their own world!" Zelda laughed. She walked towards the edge of her thought cloud and looked down on earth. A green clad hero had just pulled the four sword from it's rock prison. He became one of five. Yes... They would be the Alice. She looked them over carefully.

"The red one first. The red one will be the First Alice." The five all lay down in a clearing to rest. Zelda's smile became wider.

"I shall make a way here through what they dream of." So Zelda entered Red's mind. He was a gentler person than the other four, perfering to avoid conflict, so Zelda created a cute, talking rabbit and a large rabbit hole filled with doors. Whatever Red wanted would appear in a door. Zelda looked up from the sleeping hyrulians to her own world. It was too cloudlike. So she waved her hand an it became a rolling landscape with strange beings and funny towns. The paths were checkerboard style, that all lead to the castle.

"But how will my dream beings tell they are the Alice?" Zelda asked herself. Then she remembered the tapestry.

"I will put a sword somewhere in wonderland. Whoever pulls it from it's spot becomes the Red of Spades. Then a magical oricana in a town. Whoever finds it will become Blue of diamonds. Next will be a green crown hidden in the castle. Whoever wears it become Green of clubs. And finally a card, ace of hearts, will be also hidden in the castle. Any who look upon it, if they do not already have any of these artifacts, will become Yellow of hearts." Zelda declared. As she waved her hands, making the magical artifacts hide all over her kingdom. She laughed. She would finally be a big dream! She went to the first door and made a sign.

"Welcome to wonderland."

* * *

**Flockofangels: This one is short cuz its a prologue. **

**Link: *Enters* Yeek. I'm almost scared to see Princess Zelda like that.**

**Flockofangels: LINK!*Grabs onto Link and starts hugging him* **

**Link: *Blushes* Um. Could you get off please?**

**Flockofangels: *Extreme fangirling***

**Shadow: *Enters* Hey! *Sees Flockofangels hugging Link* Bye! *Leaves***

**Link: Wait shadow!*Stuggling to get out of Flockofangels grip***

**Flockofangels: R&R for cookies!**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Alice

**Summary: Alice human sacrifice with the five Links. Zelda is the dream, Red is red, Blue is blue, Green is green, Vio and Shadow are : Character Death(Duh)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the song Alice human sacrifice.**

**Warning: The english lyrics ARE NOT accurate.**

**.:{Romanji}:.**

**ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.**

**ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.**

**sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.**

**tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.**

**mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi.**

**.:{English}:.**

**The first ALICE was a gallant red one**

**Wielding a sword in a hand in the Wonderland**

**Slicing down everything in her way**

**She left a bloody path in her wake**

**This new ALICE deep in the woods**

**Was trapped as a wanted fugitive**

**If it weren't for the red path she she made**

**No one would think she even existed**

* * *

Chapter: The First Alice

Red woke up when he heard snuffling. He bolted up and looked around. Green, Vio, Shadow and Blue were all sleeping. 'So what snuffled?' Wondered Red. He stood, grabbing his sword in the process.

Rustle. Red spun on his heels to look behind him. He narrowed his eyes. Whatam I?" He asked himself. He was in a room filled with doors. One red with a spade shape, one blue with a diamond shape, one green with a clubs shape and filanny one yellow with a heart shape. Red, almost on instinct, walked over to the red door. It was, surprisingly, unlocked. He turned the golden doorknob and pushed the door open.

"W-Wow." He exclaimed. The landscape was unlike anything he had seen in Hyrule! There were rolling hills yet no mountains. The checker roads wound around the hills in a most impractical fasion. There were forests and towns, from the looks of the smoke plumes, and far off in the distance, a castle. Red was truly stunned. It was beautiful! He looked at the sign beside the road.

'Welcome to Wonderland.'

'Wonderland. Truly a fitting name.' Thought Red. Red closed the red door behind him, and started following the path. He walked over at least three hills before spotting a new sign. The road forked in two ways.

'The Red Castle and The Hatter's House.'

Red turned towards the forest, or 'The Hatter's' side. The forest looked dark and threatening. But his hero instincts told him to go that way.

* * *

Zelda watched the Red hylian walk into the forest with a huge grin. He was going fo find the sword! The first Alice! So she snuck along after him, to watch her magic make her bigger.

* * *

Red gulped. The trees seemed to lean over him, trying to make a grab for him. He shivered. Where was this 'Hatter's house' anyways.

"I wish the others were here.' He sighed. The stopped suddenly. A thought had hit him like a shock from a Chu chu.

How WOULD he get back? He fell down a magical rabbit hole. How would he get back to the others?

"Well maybe this 'Hatter' will know." So Red kept walking.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Red whirled around. Something was following him. As if on instinct he grabbed his sword and raced ito the forest, leaving the path far behind him. The crunching became louder as Red's stalker chased after him. A soft glow was growing in front of Red. A clearing! Red picked up his pace and burst into the clearing. There in the middle of the clearing was a sword. It was amazing, almost like the Master Sword from the legends. The hilt was encrusted with hundreds of rubies, the hilt had a ruby spade in the middle(AN: Kinda like the sword of Gryffindor if you think about it). The blade was stuck inside a pedestal of pure gold. The blade was silver and shone as brightly as the sun. It was a very impressince blade. Red dropped his own sword, drawn to the amazing sword.

* * *

Zelda watched at the First Alice walked carefully towards the relic. He reached for the blade when suddenly Zelda saw something. The spade shaped ruby flashed dark purple. Darkness. A nightmare.

'No!' Thought Zelda as the Hylian grabbed the blade and pulled it from it's pedestal. A red light surrounded the Hylian and a red spade appeared on his left hand, replacing the mark of the Triforce. His eyes turned bright red an he fell to the ground. Zelda watched in pure horror as a small rabbit chose to wander from the forest towards the Alice. The Alice's hair covered his eyes as he stood, sword in hand, and walked slowly towards the rabbit. The rabbit, as if feeling the crazed boy's intentions, started backing away.

"HAA!" Yelled The Alice, slicing the sword down and killing the rabbit. Blood splattered all over the clearing. Zelda looked down at herself. Her pure blonde hair darkened and her white and pink dress became a light gray and dark pink. He pure white skin became a very light gray.

"N-No..." She gasped. "I'm becoming a Nightmare. Curse you Ganondorf!"

* * *

Red held his sword out in front of him. And an evil grin spread across his face. Yes. This will do nicely. He began to walk out of the shining clearing, making sure to step on the rabbit's body on his way out. He reached the road and noticed a new sign.

'Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.' Red's grin became wider, if that was possible. He turned that way. More. He needed more. More blood. He walked fast, the forest becoming darker and danker than before. He heard them before he saw them. Their heavy feet falling loudly against the checker board path. Red stepped into plain view, making sure his next victims could get a good look at their soon to be murderer.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Tweedle Dee.

"And what are you doing here?!" Capped Tweedle Dum. They both stomped when Red ignored them, planning how to kill them.

"Well?"

"Answer us!"

"HYAAH!" Red screeched suddenly, taking the twins off guard. He caught Tweedle Dum first. Slicing down with all his might.

SPLATTER. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Blood coated the road, dripping from the ends of leaves and Red's sword. Tweedle Der was frozen in horror, looking down at the two halves of his twin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo..." Screamed the fat little man. He looked fearfully at his brother's killer. His once bright red clothes were now splattered with an eerie dark red. But what was really scary was his face. His blood splattered blonde hair covered his eyes, blood streamed down his face. And his mouth was twisted into a grin that practically screamed 'insane'.

"Y-You homicidal maniac! What do you think you'r—. AAAARGH!" Screamed Tweedle Dee. He looked down at his own legs, lying a few meters away. Red spun, slicing the sobbing boy's head clean off.

"Aah." Sighed Red blissfully. "This blood. It... It feels so... So... Nice."

* * *

Zelda had followed the Alice. He killed more and more of her Wonderland creatures. The woods became feared as the vicims were proclaimed missing all over wonderland. Her beautiful checker board sidewalks were now red with blood, making a red path to mark everywhere HE went. The Alice was wnjoying this too much. He was turning her into a nightmare. He needed to be eliminated. Zelda sat on a mushroom to think. Guards. That is what she needed. So she made palace guards to act as Peace keepers. They were playing cards, all the cards from one deck. The ace of spades stood in front of her with his men.

"Track down the Red Alice and imprison him for his crimes." Zelda ordered, no emotion in her words. With a nod the cards ran off in the direction of the bloody red path. Zelda watched sadly. That perfectly good boy had become a mass murderer. All because of her dream. But she would try again. Zelda would try another Alice. Maybe this one was just a flaw in her dream world. It could be smoothed over by locking the door to this area of wonderland.

* * *

Red had just found and killed the Cheshire cat when he heard footsteps. Lots of them. He whirled around only to be surrounded by playing cards. But he wasn't complaining. He liked killing. They advanced from all sides while Red didn't move.

"HAAAH!" He cried, spinning in a circle. He cut all the cards in half, not surprised that blood flew throughout the clearing. Suddenly strong arms grabbed him. He looked behind him. A gnarled tree was sending branches at him. He dropped his sword as the tree's grip became tighter.

"Ah!" A branch had wrapped around his neck. He couldn't breathe. He was being pulled back slowly. 'Need air!' Red yelled in his head, struggling hard against the branches. It dragged him into itself, blocking the only exit with bars. The branches let him go and he gasped for air. He looked up as a woman in a light grey dress walked up to his prison. He gasped. Zelda.

"You, The First Alice, will be trapped here for all eternity for the crimes you have commited in wonderland. This is your cage. Goodbye." And she turned away.

* * *

All the other Links were awake, except Red. But the reason they were awake was because of the sleeping hylian. He was covered in dried blood, some new some fresh but none of it was his. And this scared the other Link's to no end.

"But Red was always the nicest of us all." Blue almost sobbed. Keyword Almost. "Why would he choose to kill of witness something so bloody." Suddenly the blood soaked hylian began to stir. His eyes opened and the four other Link's gasped. They were no longer blue like the others, they were bright red. He lifted his left hand in front of his face and looked it over. The triforce mark had been replaced by a red spade. Then he looked at his fellow Links. His pupils became smaller and his mouth split into an indane grin.

"Red?" Asked Vio cautiously. With lightning speed Red grabbed his sword and attacked.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded Shadow. "Are you crazy?!" Green watched with horror as Red landed a small blow on Blue. He licked the blood off his sword.

"Yesssss." He hissed. He turned his red eyes to Green. "Your blood is next." He walked slowly forwards with his blade trailing on the ground. Green backed away fearfully. 'What happened to you Red?!' Green spotted Shadow and Vio behind the crazed Red with some rope. Perfect.

"HAAAAAH!" Screamed Vio, grabbing Red. Red tried to slice at himbut dropped his sword as Vio's grip tightened. Red was dragged towards a tree and held there tightly by Vio. Shadow flitted around the tree, wrapping the crazed hylian in rope and tying him to the tree. He tied a strong knot and looked at his handywork. Blue and Green had wandered over cautiously to look at their crazed companion. Green voiced what was echoing in all of their minds.

"What happened to him?"

* * *

**Flockofangels: Brrr. I enjoyed writing that but Red sure is creep—y.**

**Link: *Shivers* Agreed.**

**Flockofangels: Shall we make the next one a little less depressing?**

**Link: Yes please.**

**Flockofangels: Well... R&R *Nervous Laughter***


End file.
